Atlantic: Catboy, Gekko, and the Wolf of the Woods
'Atlantic: Catboy, Gekko, and the Wolf of the Woods '''is the 24th episode of Season 26. Summary Catboy and Gekko must help a beautiful wolf called a Woodsmane protect the Fantasy Forest from being cut down while trying to help Owlette, Kwazii, and Captain Jake and his crew stop Captain Hook and his new tree cutting hook from cutting down more magical trees. Plot The episode begins at the Fantasy Forest where a beautiful and green wolf covered in plants and flowers called a Woodsmane is patrolling the forest. Things seem to be quiet tonight, too quiet. Until , he heard the sound of trees being chopped down as he blended into the green background and hid well to see a man with a chainsaw hook on his right arm, but what's even worst about him is that he was cutting down the magical trees! But why? That's what the woodsmane was gonna find out, but first he needs help! The next day, Kwazii and Captain Jake were going to the Fantasy Forest to have a picnic with Connor, Amaya, and Greg, just when they were about to reach their spot where they will set everything down, Captain Jake spotted some stumps and a few more stumps everywhere! It looked like the trees were cut everywhere, but who could've done it? There was only one way to find out! The PJ Masks were on their way, into the night to save the day! Later, nightfall came, and the PJ Masks set off in the Gekko Mobile to meet their friends who were waiting outside of the entrance to the Fantasy Forest for them. When they were together, the gang headed inside the Fantasy Forest until Kwazii and Catboy both heard the sound of someone cutting down a tree with a chainsaw. They decide to find out who is making that noise and went over to look over behind a tree that the villain who was cutting the trees was Captain Hook, with his new chainsaw hook! Without stopping himself, Kwazii jumps out and shouts at Captain Hook to stop cutting the trees just as Hook turned off his chainsaw hook and turned to see him (Kwazii) glaring at him. When Captain Hook asked Kwazii what he wants now, Kwazii angrily tells him that he and his friends were just here to stop him from cutting down anymore magic trees then asks why he was cutting them down anyway as Captain Hook explains that he is planning to make a side table out of the most beautiful, magical, and indestructible wood ever. Cubby tells Hook that he can’t make a side table out of the Fantasy Forest’s trees, and Izzy adds that all this cutting is destroying the forest, and that he needs to stop now! Powers that Kwazii used * Magic Vines * Super Speed * Protection Power * Flower Power * Rose Power * Freeze Breath * Tree Power * Super Sticky Power * Powerful chomping teeth * Root Sneak Attack * Mega Venus Flytrap * Shrinking Power * Growing Power * Petal Storm Villain Motives * Captain Hook: To cut down the trees of the Fantasy Forest in order to make a side table Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Trivia * Catboy and Gekko bond with a magical animal together. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 26 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 26 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Atlantic images Category:Encounter images Category:Couple images